Raiden Morgenstern
Raiden Morningstar/Morgenstern, is one of the protagonists in the Dark Prophecies. She is the daughter of Lucian Morningstar and Cordelia Cahill. She is a Angelic Demon who fights as a Darklighter. She is a True Immortal because she is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Raiden Lilith Creighton Morningstar/Morgenstern is the first daughter of Lucian Morningstar and first child for Cordelia Cahill. She was born in the year of 750. She has a long list of former lovers which includes Declan's mother Victoria. She's a bisexual but prefers women. Her mother is a archangel. Raiden is a Chimera which means she procreate with other females (human or supernatural). When she arrives at the Paris Covenant, she falls heads over heels in love with Ariana, which causes her to imprint on her. Her blood can make a human immortal. Physical Appearance She has short black hair with hazel eyes, which according to Ariana makes her dizzy whenever Raiden stares her. Personality Powers and Abilities Raiden, being a angelic demon, she possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, she possess immortality and flight because of her wings. She has the power of omnipotence. She has the power of pregnancy inducement. She was given the gift of Absolute Immortality by the Goddess Gaia, which makes her a true immortal. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Ariana Sarközi Main article: Ariana Sarközi Raiden has an all-consuming relationship with Ariana whom she imprints on.The first time Raiden meets Ariana, is when she is called to Paris to investiage demon attacks on humans. Ariana is assign to the investiagation to help Raiden. The two try their hardest to resist the attraction to the point where Ariana tries to get back with her ex-boyfriend Sebastian. This angers Raiden so bad, that she confronts Ariana, admitting her love her for her. The two made love for the first time when Ariana is almost killed by Raiden's older brother Mammon. Victoria Landon Main article: Victoria Landon Family Relationships Declan Morningstar Main article: Declan Morningstar Raiden relationship with Declan is very strong. They often joking around and chase girls. Declan is very determined to get Raiden and their father back on good terms, which angers her at first. But she evenually mellows out, and makes an effort to connect with her father. Killian Mikaelsson Main article: Killian Mikaelsson Raiden and Killian are very close with Raiden often protecting her out of control sister, Raiden offered runs to Killian for advice when she having relationships. She and Damien were the ones who had to stop Killian's murderous rampage when she first turned into a vampire. Damien Mikaelsson Main article: Damien Mikaelsson Raiden loves Damien very much. She often jokes that he couldn't be the son of Lucian because of his kind heart, because he's always thinking about helping others. Children Rowan Morgenstern Rowan is the first child of Raiden and Ariana. Rowan was conceived on her mother Ariana's twenty-four birthday. Her mother Ariana called her the best birthday present that she was ever given. Declan Morgenstern Main article: Declan Morgenstern Raiden relationship with Declan is very strong. They often joke around and chase girls. Declan is very determined to get Raiden and their father back on good terms, which angers her at first. But she evenually mellows out, and makes an effort to connect with her father. Their relationship is forever changed, when is revealed by Lucian that Raiden is Declan's biological mother. Category:Morningstar Family Category:The Order Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Daylighters Category:Female Characters Category:Chimera Category:Nephilim Category:Archangel Category:Demon Category:Angelic Demon Category:Seraphim Category:Morningstar Clan Category:True Immortal Category:LGBTQ Category:Morgenstern Clan Category:Hybrid